Korra Reimagined: Part 1
by JuneJulySeptember
Summary: A retelling of the Legend of Korra, a story fundamentally altered by the existence of Aangs fourth child, Zaheer. I love The Legend of Korra but feel it fell flat in a couple of areas that can be easily fixed. That being said, I took a lot of creative liberties with this story and it deviates a lot from canon. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Korra Reimagined: Part 1

Edited 8/28/2017

KORRA! RAKO, ELERREN! An irritable voice calls out to three Watertribe children playing in the snow. They instantly perk up, looking back towards the hut. The thrill of fear that courses through children at the prospect of facing a mother's displeasure freezes them in place.

DINNER!

Small shoulders fall, as relief replaces concern. Not in trouble, just dinner. They exchange the universal smiles of conspirators and begin to put on the thick blue furs they'd discarded in play. Dogging, weaving and distracted, the game never really stops as the three make there way over to the family dwelling, always on the lookout for any choice snowballs.

Rako, Elerren and Korra's families together make up a small entity outside the larger community of whalers and seal hunters that live in the islands off the South Pole. The three small families live together in a large Cliffside hut, who's door the threesome now tumble through, skins intended to keep the heat in, now spit out three disheveled and sweaty children. Rako's mother, who is closest to the door holding a squalling infant, briskly suggests the three make themselves useful if they know what's good for them.

They happily set the table, livening the house further with their chatter.

This was a time of celebration, as all three fathers had just returned from months at sea. One of Rako's little sisters was helping dish up, while the new little baby in Elerren's family unit was being fed in the corner. Korra was the only child without siblings, which she found personally offending.

At five she was more than mature enough to take care of a baby brother or sister, a fact that she had been relentlessly repeating to her mother since the newest baby's arrival.

After a raucous meal of seal, tubers and plenty of ale, all gathered in a small but happy circle around the three oldest children. It was a tradition in the household that upon the return of the men after a hunt, the children would display for them whatever they'd learned in their fathers absence. For Elerren at age seven, it was his tracking or carving skills, but for Rako and Korra it was bending. They were of an age and both had discovered in the last year that they were water benders. Training with Master Katara had made them both quite proud and eager to show off, as they'd been trailing after Elerrens lead since the beginning.

For his part, Elerren seemed rather unaffected by their special skill. Rako was excited and fidgety while Elerren displayed his hunting prowess, which consisted of a small whalebone dagger that he'd carved. The handle had small intricate carvings of sea creatures on the sides and despite her own excitement; the impressive dagger distracted Korra along with everyone else.

Then Rako got up to perform and at this point Korra could barely contain herself. She'd been sitting on a huge secret for almost _two days_. Two whole days' she'd known she could firebend and hadn't said a word. To anyone! She was immensely proud of herself for patiently waiting for this special night to show everyone her bending two elements at once. If she could do that, then it was real. It was official: she was the Avatar.

When it was her turn, Korra bounded to the center and clenched her chubby hands together. Her cheeks puffed straining and red and a few chuckles were quietly released at the adorable display. Then she shifted her feet, bringing up a column of water with one hand and in the other, a small ball of flame.

The whole hut went quiet, the only movement or sound came from the baby in the corner, whose mother was staring at Korra wide eyed like everyone else. Needless to say, Korra was ecstatic.

"YES!" she cried jumping up and down madly while spinning around. "I did it! I'm the Avatar!"

The room erupted immediately with shouts of congratulations and questions, "How long have you known?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" These being directed at Korra's father and mother.

"We… We didn't." He responded, sharing a dumbfounded glance with his wife. "We didn't…Korra!" He called to his celebrating daughter. She pranced up to him, glowing.

"How long have you known you could do this?" He asked trying and failing to hide his sudden alarm.

"Since yesterday morning!" Oblivious to his furrowed brow and low voice, she giggled and bounced with childish excitement. "I was hot all over and I just wanted to get it out, and then poof! Fire." Korra beamed up at him and her mother who had come over to run a hand over her daughter's hair.

"You did great sweetie, your father and I are really proud of you" Her smile was wide but strained, and Tonrok could see true fear in his wife's eyes as their daughter proclaimed loudly again, "I'm the Avatar!"

They lay awake that night, after everyone had gone to sleep and quite, night sounds could be heard fluttering through the long house. Holding each other tightly, the couple was wrapped up in furs, talking softly. "What are we going to do, Tonrok?"

"They'll find out eventually" His voice had not inflection, he wasn't looking at her but staring at the blankets, and she knew he was concealing fear, anger and dread behind a calm façade. She took his face in her hands and made his eye's meet hers.

"We are not giving up on our daughter, Tonrok." She stated with conviction, "Our daughter is the Avatar, that means she will belong to the world someday. We can't control that." She paused, taking a depth breath, "But we are her parents, and we _can_ control weather or not she has a happy, safe childhood." She let go of his face but still held his eye with the intensity of her stare. "I will not give up my child to the White Lotus, not until we decide that she is ready." Tonrok stared at his wife in blatant amazement before kissing her gently with passion.

"I love you." He said quietly; as they settled down into the furs, hope rekindling in his heart.

Though if the squirming in his gut was anything to go by, things were not going to be that easy.

Word of the new Avatar spread quickly. And the Order of the White lotus arrived without fanfare. To the parents surprise and utter relief, no one demanded their child be taken, they just wanted to meet her and make arrangements for her future training.

Korra was a spectacle. Reveling in the attention, the zealous five-year-old began demanding to be served and calling out orders to anyone around, garnering laughter from her audience.

Glad that Korra was still in his care, Tonrok dealt with this behavior swiftly and severely. Taking her to a desolate area of the island and leaving her there, alone. She was told to sit, wait, and do nothing. Childish bravery began giving way to isolation-induced fear after the first hour, and her father was impressed despite himself as his five-year-old did not start crying until the second hour. Of course, little Korra did not know that through the eternity of her isolated suffering, her father was in fact close by, keeping an eye on her from a sled, hidden in the snow.

Traumatic lessons are the ones learned best. After a tearfully apologetic talk with her father, Korra was allowed back in the Hut were she promptly displayed an acute, healthy respect for her elders.

More obedient but still enthusiastic about her new abilities, Korra began happily showing off at the training compound where she would now spend a few days out of every week. Occasionally, when someone did not believe a little girl was training to be the Avatar, Korra was happy to correct them. Though, one older boy in her earthbending class doubted rather loudly, even after Korra had given a small demonstration, he continued to doubt. And pester, and poke, and jeer at a small girl in a class littered with older boys. And that was where Korra first discovered cruelty and how to deal with it. Teachers began to instruct her in all three bending disciplines simultaneously, and Korra took to the instructions like a fish in water.

Formal training of the Avatar at such a young age was a controversial decision; many members of the White Lotus believed that traditions before Avatar Aang's time should be fallowed, meaning official training would only begin after the age of sixteen. Her training was allowed to happen simply because Korra wanted to learn so badly. She was like a sponge introduced to water, soaking up form after form, Korra cared about bending more than most members would have believed possible for a child. Her enthusiasm was infections, and without a formal consensus

from the order, White Lotus members that could not resist her blithe eagerness began helping her indiscriminately devour all knowledge of bending.

On the other side of the world Aangs forth son Zaheer, meditates on the existence of the Avatar.

Four months into Korra's unofficial training, an alarm was sounded.

Korra

One night I was brutally ripped from the bed I shared with my parents, the way the wind snatches an errant leaf from the ground. The combination igloo-hut was collapsing and panicked screams began even as I was whisked out the door. I was more stunned than scared. I could feel the shifting of a body underneath me and knew instinctively that it was a man carrying me indifferently under one arm. Glancing up, the face I saw was determined and fierce; a face normally to be admired. But why would someone good do something like this? Was it one of those things I'm supposed to understand when I'm older? I wonder this as my body is jostled like a sack of old laundry, through the snow. I begin to struggle.

There was more shouting from behind, angrier now more than frightened and my captor made a sweeping motion with his free hand, the other compressing me tighter to his side and we begin to move incredibly fast, snow flaring out behind. Snow and wind raged against my body, biting and blinding, then was suddenly relieved by the soft embrace of a snowdrift as my captor dumped me at his feet to face an assault from my oncoming family. I moved automatically. Bending the snow underneath my body and launching myself to the side, as snow and wind clashed around me.

That was when I first understood that my imposing captor was an airbender, and there was an older more severe looking airbender, fighting him above me. Great columns of water and air and even fire clashed as more warriors joined the fight, none seemed to be on the younger airbenders side. That seemed unfair. But even against numerous opponents, he did not flag in technique or power; calmly striking down anyone who came too close. He seemed to be waiting for something. But then a shout went up, his name I later learned. He looked and I followed his gaze, to Chef Sokka who was holding a jagged whalebone knife to an unconscious woman's neck. My would-be captors utterly dispassionate manner wavered for the first time, he suddenly seemed young and angry.

"You wont kill her!" He called, attempting and failing to sound scornful. The fear was in his voice. Chef Sokka didn't waver.

"You're right, I won't kill her." Here, the Chef removed the knife, dropping it in the snow, his eyes cold steel. "But you will never see her again."

You could see the exact moment the thwarted man collapsed in on himself, face crumpling into a mask of rage. The warriors moved in quickly to subdue him—but the fight was over.

Over the years, I never could make sense of what I felt for my would-be captor. Awe and admiration seemed wrong but those were the most prevalent. There was also the fear that I would never be as good as he was.

A year after the attempted kidnapping, the White Lotus took official charge of my protection and training. I was moved to the mainland fulltime, where my family was graciously allowed periodic visits. Everyone agreed my safety was the number one priority. It was far more important than me having any freedom. Even though the man that was so dangerous to me _was already locked away_ , but whatever.

I trained with other students and my masters. I had caretakers to look after me. But there was a tangible ach in my chest where my family used to be. I missed adventuring with my almost brothers. I missed how my father would always stick the newest dried sealskin on my shoulders so I could parade around like a king.

But another part of me, a more selfish part, reveled in the personal attention of my teachers. I excelled under their tutelage and I was proud and happy doing it. All bending has a subversive rhythm at its core, and sinking into that ocean of calm power and motion is intoxicating. I didn't understand it then, but I was giving myself over completely to the bending, making it a part of who I was. Which turned out to be a blessing and a curse.

Over the next few years, I discovered new and more devious ways of sneaking out of the compound to see my family. Shifting mountains of snow on the opposite side of the compound as a distraction. Using prime opportunities to sneak away and work on the tunnel I was making that would take me past the sight lines of the fort. And eventually just blasting holes in the outer defenses. All of which inevitably lead to me laughing cheekily as I raced for home. It was the best sort of game, watch the adult guards panic and squawk like seal-lions _and_ see my family. Win-win. Of course I didn't realize until later, that most times my guards just let me break out then tailed me until I returned. When they got serious about containment that was when the real fun began.

At age eleven I truly made my first escape. Massive thunderheads were building on the horizon but I'd been working on the tunnel for _weeks_. There was no way I was going to let some snow deter me. Shrugging away any concern with the flightiness of a child, I push forward out of the mouth of the tunnel; wanting in any respect for the elements I was so desperately trying to master. Even then, I was too stubborn to think.

Already imagining a joyful reunion, I raced through the snow toward home, propelling my self forward with my bending.

It was calm at first, as I made my way through the expansive tundra but it takes hours to get home and the wind brought snow and bitter chill before I was even to the coast.

The storm swallowed me whole, snow the only thing I could see in all directions. Like a clever girl, I decided it was best to push forward anyway, I knew the direction. And I was a bender. Nothing could stop me. I thrust my chin out with my minds eyes already focused on the warm fire of home. And that was when a rock soiled something collided with my blind wonderings through the snow.

I heard a muffled pounding on the tundra combined with the ringing in my head from the impact, and that was the only warning I got before a pack of polar-bear dogs was all around, jumping over and to the side. Powerful, massive and largely undomesticated, many consider Polar-bear dogs the most dangerous animals in the world. They certainly looked fierce up close, but that didn't necessarily mean something is going to hurt you.

There were legends about great warriors of the Watertribe who learned to ride the Polar-bear dogs, maybe even tamed them. That was all I could think about; riding one. With the ringing in my head not having receded in the slightest, I could only feel excitement as scanned the pack picking one out. They were swerving around me as they ran, and I used the earth and water to propel me forward as I began to run along side my chosen. Even with my bending, I was quickly falling behind. Panicked, I launched myself at the adjacent furry back.

 _The fur is slicker than I expected_ was all I had time to register before the massive creature abruptly whips it's head around, thrashing and attempting to through me off. Guess I have to tame it.

My hands fist in the fur of its back as it snarls, back arching and jerking around so fast I don't realize I've lost my grip until I'm flying through the air. Instinct drove me to wrap myself in a cocoon of snow before a muffled impact with the ground. Breathing hard, I stay there in the silence of my protective bubble for a few minutes smiling stupidly to myself, as the thunder of paws recedes. It may of only been for a moment, but I rode a polar-bear dog! Grinning, I dissolve the snow surrounding me and crawl out into the mass of turned up snow. It looks like a rock-strewn beach after a storm. Then I hear a small whimper nearby. I freeze, eliminating the sounds of crunching snow and breathing. Hearing it again, off to my right I began to move slowly and cautiously. Startled, whimpering and curled up in a defensive ball is a young Polar-Bear cub, left hind leg arched awkwardly at her side.

"Uh oh" I immediately crouch down, making myself smaller, less threatening but it's no good. Upon seeing me, an upper lip curls and a low warning snarl is given.

Still fierce. I can't help but grin, though my smile fades just as quickly when I realize this is my fault. A Polar-Bear Dog wouldn't trample and leave it's own cub unless it was too startled by a crazy girl trying to ride it, to notice anything underfoot. This cub must have gotten trampled when that adult was thrashing around trying to through me off. If it's my fault then I'm going to fix it.

"Alright," I say slowly approaching, one hand held out low. "I'm going to try and help you ok? It's alright, I'm good, I'll make you feel better." My quiet words are meant to calm and reassure, but she still growls and snaps at me when I reach for her leg, so I try being more direct. They are supposed to be intelligent creatures.

"Look," I say frankly sitting down next to her, "I'm trying to help you. Your leg needs healing and I can do that. I can make you better." In reality, I had never healed anything more substantial than cuts and bruises, but the cub didn't need to know that.

It works! She stops baring her teeth at me, which is so encouraging I immediately bring some water up to my hand, take a deep breath letting it glow then place the hole thing on the injured leg. The crazy cub yips and starts squirming trying to sit up, and I throw my body on top of hers trying to hold her down.

"Come on, puppy, work with me!" I grit out, as I shove her snapping jaws into the snow with my right hand while I attempt to start to heal the bone I can sense is fractured with the other. "I'm _trying_ to help!"

It takes my whole body weight to hold her down, my arm at a weird angle to reach her leg. It's tense few minutes, my limbs trembling with the exertion of keeping her still and healing, and then I realize she's stopped fighting me and I can focus completely on the healing. Though I still keep her face stuffed in the snow because that seems fair. When I'm sure everything is back in working order I slowly sit up, releasing both the water and the cub. She kind of wriggles her body, sniffing at the now healed leg, but makes no move to get up.

"Uhhh, you ok?" No response. I tentatively poke at her side, and she playfully nips at my gloved hands. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" It's a rhetorical question, as I don't wait for a response, I just carefully pet and rub the furry body looking for other injury. Amazingly, she lets me handle her like this with little fuss. In fact, she seems to have had quite the change of heart and even starts nuzzling my hand with her head.

"Oh now you're all hugs and kisses. You know, the good attitude would have been much more helpful when I was fixing your butt," I say jostling her in a playful manner, to which she responds with a thorough licking of my face and laughter bubbles out of me.

Getting up, it registers to me that a storm is still raging. Even if I could track down the pack, I'd never catch up to them in this weather. The cub is jumping around digging in the snow, periodically looking back at me, completely at ease. Well if she's content in my company for now, I'm not going to worry about returning her. Testing whether or not she'll stay with me without commands, I turn to walk back towards the compound and she comes bounding over after me. A beaming smile spreads across my face. I think I found a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra.

In first water then earth then fire bending, I trained and grew strong. Entrenched in the hazy bliss that is collecting experience as a child, I barely noticed the years passing by. Around me nothing really changed except the occasional new members of the order, exiled to the polar south.

The sense of holding your breath, of waiting, was always present there. I found myself always pushing, trying to move forward, progress, in my training just to push back the ever-oppressive stillness. It seemed there wasn't enough time, but too much all at once.

I grew up in the company of men and women. The people I trained with weren't friends, exactly, there was a big gap in ages and we were all there to work, so what formed was a professional camaraderie. There were good times, but there was a lack of genuine enjoyment. When I look back, it seems like everyone there was waiting. For an attack, for the next bending discipline, for home—it felt like a halfway house, just a stopover. Instead of relaxed and peaceful, people seemed hurried and rushed, because no one planed to stay. It wasn't a home; it was a battle preparation compound.

And the White Lotus blamed _me_ for never fully connecting with my spiritual self in that stifling, isolated place.

The day after my firebending final, I felt a change in the air. Something shifted. Something was different, an indistinct hesitancy in the way the air moved. That sounds silly, but I have no way to describe what triggered change that day. I just knew that I couldn't stay where I was. I couldn't wait around and hear about the turning of the world from other people. I wanted to help turn the world. And it was my job for goodness sake; I was perfectly justified in wanting to participate in the upkeep of the world.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible." The aging Airbender sitting across from me seems very different than the powerhouse I remember from all those years ago.

"Why not?" I ask irate. "It's a great idea."

"Korra the situation in Republic City isn't very stable right now. It is not a conducive environment for Airbending training." Tenzin's weary face was strained by something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Frustration? Fear?

"Well it sounds like a perfect environment for Avatar training" I say, laying my forearm on the table, eyes on Tenzin. I start again when I see he's going to object, "Besides, don't you teach your kids airbending? They live there, in the City, with you. Why shouldn't I?" I see Tenzin waver, and internally cheer but then the stupid git from the White Lotus steps in and says,

"You are not a fully realized Avatar yet and it would not be appropriate for you to move to Republic City." Prim and proper. As if he's reading from a book. It makes me want to punch him in the face. Tenzin must read my mood because he says softly, "Korra, I admire your zeal to continue training… but now is not the right time." He's so finale, eyes deliberate, unyielding and sad. I know it's over. They don't want me there.

"Fine. Whatever." I briskly get up and leave, unwilling to let my face reveal my unbridled frustration… and hurt.

That afternoon, I went to see Katara.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" One look and Katara already knows. This is the smartest lady I have ever met. Standing in her doorway with a pack over my shoulder, I don't know why I've come but it's more than just goodbye. I need reassurance. Looking me up and down with a critical eye, Katara sums up my blank look and tense shoulders, perfectly. "Come in."

In Katara's warm, homey hut we sit near the fire, steaming cups between our hands. It's much smaller than the healing hut but still inviting, with brown furs and peculiar objects from her travels decorating the walls. I explained what happened with Tenzin, how stifled I felt. "They talk about me as if I'm a child that needs protecting rather than the stinkin' Avatar who needs to protect the whole world!" I didn't mean to shout at her but if she's offended she doesn't show it. I glance away from her peaceful face into the fire, a little ashamed of my outburst and wishing I had the kind of restraint she has.

"Korra, look at me," Katara is gentle when she says this but her eyes are unyielding. "Everyone does things for a reason. But, that doesn't mean it will make sense right away." She pauses for a moment, looking over at one of the oddities on her wall. "You are entering the next stage in your journey, as both the Avatar, and a person. Life is turbulent, and, learning to accept changes, confusion, and even pain are all a part of living."

She looks back at me and the gravity of what she's saying is conveyed through her expressive eyes. "As the Avatar, you will have to face more unique challenges than most… but that is not a bad thing. It will make you stronger. Learn to trust yourself and the oddities that will begin to surround you. Not everything will make sense the first time." She smiles at me and puts an old, gnarled hand to my cheek tenderly, "But you can handle it, my dear. Of that, I have no doubt." I almost tear up at the pure, genuine compassion being expressed through those eyes. Instead, I hug her fiercely, without words to express how much I appreciate her faith in me.

She pulls back and laughs blithely, "Let the journey begin!"

I jump aboard a cargo liner heading for the Earthkingdom, Naga's quite whinnying lessening as she gets used to the motion. Expecting to head straight there, I'm surprised when the freighter breaks down unexpectedly, right at the hunting village were I was born. Of course, I smile to myself as Naga and I disembark. _Everything happens for a reason._

I'm able to wander into my childhood home to the almost forgotten smell of my mothers cooking. Their startled faces great me as I push aside the skin coverings of the doorway that seems much smaller. My mother and Elerren both rush over, a dishtowel still in the formers hands as she embraces me with tears in her eyes. In their astonishment, they speak over each other.

"We didn't expect you!" "When did they let you out?" "Oh I'm so glad to see you, Honey." That last one was form my mom as she hugs me again. I'm taller than her: that's new. Elerren has an arm around my shoulder looking at me with the protective, loving smile characteristic of brothers. When my mom steps back, I start explaining.

Our fathers are hunting, so I don't get to see the whole family, but the three of us have a lively dinner and I plan to set off the next morning. Elerren isn't family through blood, but he might as well be. Out of all our household, I've gotten to spend the most time with him over the years because his waterbending training overlapped with mine, bringing us together. Now I'm leaving him and everything else behind. But I can't bring myself to feel sorry.

The three of us stand outside the large multifamily dwelling, looking down at the bay. I'm grinning.

Elerren notices and gives me a light punch in the arm.

"Come back someday, ehh? You're the Avatar and everything, but we'll miss you." He puts an arm around my mom, calmly lending her strength. I pull him into a hug that turns into a childish jab at his more ticklish areas. Grinning, my mom pulls us apart to give me her hug, which conveys all the love and warmth she won't speak. Pulling back, she looks at me with weary acceptance. She's used to goodbyes.

"I'll be back," I say reaching for them both, an arm encircling the two strong members of my watertribe family.

The Earthkingdom is amazing! So many sounds and smells and the _heat_! Everything is frozen at the pole; so I never could have imagined how much things would smell here. The earth, the plants… people, it all assaults me at once with color, sound and smell as Naga dashes into the dock in her excitement to be uncontained. I don't' blame her: I'm excited beyond belief. I wander, distracted by everything moving, as I make my way from the dock to the small port town. Dirt is amazing. Wood houses, all the green, its… wow. I steer Naga into the trees that skirt the town so I can run my hands over massive columns of living trees. Its sweltering in my skins, so I shed a few layers, leaving only a sleeveless shirt and my unfortunately heavy pants on, as Naga and I appreciate the sensations of rolling around on a forest floor. Breathless and laughing, I gaze through a canopy of trees, forest litter clinging to my bare skin.

Most people are engaged in conversation or moving something or selling something, oblivious, until they catch site of a massive polarbear-dog, being led through town buy a lean, dark-skinned woman.

A gaggle of children race around the corner with a scruffy canvas ball, and one of the outliers' stumbles into me, I set her on her feet grinning. She smiles back, face suddenly transforming into pure shock as her eyes catch site of Naga over my shoulder. "It's ok, she's friendly." I say, gently leading the girl's scrawny arms to the soft fur at Naga's neck.

Excitement and fear war in her eyes, as she allows her hands to be threaded in the fur of my companion, who promptly sweeps her head around to knock the little thing over again, introducing herself with much sniffing and slobbery dog kisses. Propping her up by the elbows after the initial assault, I'm pretty sure she's laughing but I lift her high and to the side saying "woah Naga" to check her face.

The broadest smile I've ever seen is plastered there, along with dirty hands scrubbing at the sheets of saliva, making her whole face a messy beautiful picture of childhood.

My laughter is high and happy as I set her back on her feet, the others soon joining her in lavishing attention on a more than willing Naga. A few tentative onlookers inch closer to me, above the cacophony of questions and barks coming from the kids, one reticent man with dark hair asks me, "Are you from the South, Miss?" His timid eyes dart back and forth between the Polarbear dog and me. Even in the Watertribe, people reacted like this at first with Naga, it never get's old watching their faces transform into wonder the first time they touch her.

"Yep that's right, and this is Naga," Her massive head perks up adorably, eyes expectantly on me, and I reach out to scratch behind her ear earning a happy pant in response.

Soon enough, there is a sizable crowed, and the first man and I are comfortably exchanging conversation. I find out that this town is called Moho and that the port and fishing is where they get most of their business. I also learn the name of a good cloth seller (merchant, he calls them) after I mention how hot it is here. People take turns petting Naga, and I imagine the look in their eyes is similar to how my own must have looked, as I beheld trees for the first time earlier.

Everyone is dispersing now, and much to the disappointment of the children, and Naga, I decide its time to do some shopping.

One straggler, the girl who bumped into me earlier, tags along for a while, chattering and petting Naga. While I wonder that she doesn't have anything better to do, I don't mind the company.

Walking through town, I set my sights on a stall with cloth hanging from every available surface, and then my stomach grumbles loudly enough for the little girl at my side to notice. She giggles, pointing a dirty finger at my stomach and says,

"My brother's stomach does that all the time, are you hungry?"

"Actually I am, I hadn't thought about it until now but I'm starving." I say one hand pressed to my belly. Smiling proudly up at me, she says "My ma has the best soup ever, come on!" And taking me by the hand, she leads me to a nice little food stand just a few blocks away. Unfortunately for her, the girl is put to work the moment her mom catches site of her, the good-natured woman firmly handing the girl a broom then turns to me and offers a bowl of stew for returning her indolent daughter.

Waving goodbye to my enthusiastically waving young friend, I make my way back down the street, thinking. Everything I ever heard about the outside world seems to be tinged with half-truths.

Yes the houses are small and segregated but the families seem as jubilant, busy and friendly as my own. Though I was surprised by the apparent freedom all the kids seemed to have. At home that never would have been allowed. As kids we were always kept busy, benders and nonbenders, training to be warriors, hunters and healers, there was no time to wander around town. The only free time we had was at night, usually spent around the fire listening to stories and songs. Unexpectedly, I find myself missing home.

"Excuse me, do you have some cloths I could buy?" Behind the stand, a rather short older man squints at me and responds gruffly,

"You needin clothes all finished you'll have to look elsewhere. Hear we only sell the cloth."

"That's not a problem," I say, "I can sew." I pull at the small amount of money my mom gave to me and exchange a few silver coins for a fair bit of thick, green cloth.

Wondering off to find a shady spot to work, I settle on the edge of the market and through a combination of actual sewing, lazy people watching, and waterbending, in a few hours I have myself a serviceable outfit.

I've fashioned an over-shirt that wraps around my torso and a pair of mid-calf pants, the shirt is flexible, sleeveless and falls down to my knees, with slits up to the hip so I can move unimpeded. The only thing left is shoes, my arctic boots are far too bulky here, but when I look around I realized that everyone is closing up for the night and the sun is almost set.

I'm stiff and a little hungry, but if I'm hungry Naga must be starving, so I grab her lead and head for the trees. A little further into the forest, I decided to make a small earth hut for my things, and while I'm at it, a bowl that I can fill with water for Naga. I'd been keeping her well hydrated on the ship, but she probably lost a lot of fluids running around with all that thick fur.

Reaching out with my senses, I take a deep breath concentrating on the flow of chi around me. There it is! I can feel the water pulsing through the trees, the grass and… even far below my feet in the ground. Katara was right, there is water everywhere. Shifting into my flowing waterbending stance I draw water from deep underground and into the bowl for both of us. She laps at it avidly for several minutes, while I stroke her side and gaze at the trees.

After a few peaceful moments I say,

"Well girl, what'da say we go hunting?" Her ears perk at the familiar word, and I mount up.

Supplementing some ice for my usual spear isn't ideal, but Naga's paws are too big for her to catch anything on her own in this environment, so we work together until we have enough small mammals to satiate her.

Handing over the last of my money, I receive an unfamiliar yet tantalizing earthkingdom meal. I tuck in, seated comfortably at the end of a bar in of one of the few establishments that was still open this late at night. The room is raucous, chaotic and inviting, several men arm wrestling in the center of the room adds to the noisy and friendly atmosphere. I've been jostled a few times but that's to be expected. What I didn't expect was free drinks. They're an odd light yellow, and sweet. Nothing like the dark, acrid staple of watertribe liquor that I was used to. I sniffed the first tentatively, then shrugged and downed it. It was nice, sweet and warm at the same time, not to mention free. I couldn't have bought that for myself; _I need to get my hands on some coin_.

With Naga and I being of a more restless nature, I had decided to make the rest of the trip to Republic City on foot, well, paw, and that meant a lot more provisions. But it was worth it to get a glimpse of the larger world. With that thought, I finished off the second drink that had appeared in front of me and set my sites on the gold and silver being thrown around at the arm wrestling table.

Uknown

The dark-skinned newcomer could handle her liquor it seemed, the men who had sent her drinks were more than a little surprised when she downed the first one but even more shocked when she casually downed a second then sauntered over to the center table. She gazed boldly at them, a hand resting on her hip and asked with a widening grin and a taunting voice, "Who thinks they can beat me at arm wrestling".

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! The first seven or so chapters of this story will be published rather quickly (just a few days between) but after that there will likely be a two week wait in between every chapter. Also, I appreciate the reviews, thanks so much


	3. Chapter 3

"I know! What, didn't you hear about it, Jin? Not one o' them sailors left with clean underclothes."

"HA. Now that's my kind of woman, strong, with an attitude. Serves them right. One can't walk down the street peacefully when they're in town."

A snort escapes me, followed closely by a satisfied grin as I overhear the gossip the next morning, and my stride seems very light as I walk through town.

Coins jingle in my now full money pouch as I ask around for anyone heading towards Republic City. Turns out, the first merchant I went to yesterday, the man who sells cloth, travels from town to town and wouldn't mind an extra hand in moving his goods.

I blink at him for a moment after he proposes this, "Uuhhhh…" being my articulate response.

I was expecting to just travel with him… but I guess it's reasonable to want help. And he is old; maybe he is full of cool stories and wisdom like Katara.

"Ok," I say nodding, "That sounds fair, I'll come with you to the next town."

"Good, you can finish loading the cart," He says, stooping down and picking up a crate filled with bright green fabric and setting it in my arms. It's not very heavy so I balance a few more on my right arm before shifting the earth up underneath me so I can set them in the raised car t. He eyes me, considering, as I jump back down for more crates, making an earthen staircase out of what's already up and loading the rest. "Earthbender, ehh? Thought you were watertriber…" I suppose my origin is obvious since I bought my green clothing from him in my watertribe clothes.

"I'm half and half." I tell him, "My mother was originally from the Earth Kingdom." Not wanting the White Lotus to here about me yet. Besides, being sneaky is fun.

He grunts and mumbles something like, "Huh… mixings…" then louder, he gestures to all the crates, "Alright finish with the cart then we'll head out."

Turns out Re is not full of cool adventure stories like Katara, there's no wisdom, there's no twinkle in the eye after a sly joke, there's just his dumb complaining face and constant voicing of unwanted opinions.

Apparently, Re's mother used to lull him to sleep with stories of Watertribe savages. Who ate raw meat and danced naked in the snow. Whose women would kill any child that couldn't hunt and the men could all swim a thousand miles.

Astonished that ridiculous stories like these even existed, my fists tighten, who would repeat such nonsense? Jaw clenched, struggling not to punch his precious few teeth out, and though my childhood was less than typical, I attempt at giving an accurate description of life in the Southern Watertribe.

While I talk, Re nods and listens, grunting occasionally. Then he says, "Aye, but if the Walrus-Leopard's don't sire at least a few o you're folk, how can y'all swim?"

"Aggghhh! What is wrong with you?! I'm FROM there, don't you think I would know?"

But it didn't matter.

He just shook his head and on believed in nonsense, rather than what I was telling him was real!

I fumed in silence. How can he just… refuse to believe the truth?

This was my first encounter with a person whom I couldn't sway, couldn't help, and just truly couldn't communicate with. It was one of the most frustrating experiences of my young life… and one I would have to go through many more times before the end.

It takes a few weeks of travel to reach Republic City. I never stayed long in any one town but I did help merchants move their products for dinner and a bed. And I talked to a lot of people. Overall, it seems like things are going pretty well for people in the earth kingdom, other than the occasional raid or bandit strike. I ask about Republic City, and most people talk about it the same way I imagine it—a shining city full of opportunity, diversity and color. The first thing I want to do is see a probending match!

But some people talk about dangerous slums, poverty, and gangs. To hear some tell it, Triads are dangerous, influential groups of benders ruling the city. Other's say it's just the increasing number of homeless stirring up trouble.

Whatever is waiting for me there, I'm ready to face it.

Jinora 

"Master, the councilman has arrived."

 _Late_ , "Send him in, please."

In lotus position, facing the windows, I keep my eyes closed until the door behind me is shut and the man who has kept me waiting has a moment to realize his insult.

"Ehmmm, I apologize for my tardiness Master, I was detained at the Hall," He's not chastised at all. There's false sincerity in his arrogant voice, nothing more.

Sighing inwardly, I open my eyes and rise smoothly from my cushion, turning to face him with a slight smile. Dealing with this man is part of my duties, and I am determined to carry them out with poise and genial proficiency.

"It's not an issue Councilmen, but… as you are the one who requested this audience I was rather expecting you to be on time," I say with a wary smile, in an attempt to make the comment humorous and light.

Smiling slyly, he ignores the partial reprimand and says, "Yes I wanted to ask you about something rather important actually, can we sit?" Gesturing toward the small seating area I have set up, cushions littering the floor, he ushers me forward as though the office is his.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?" I say, tiredly ignoring the typical chauvinist behavior and obligingly sit.

"Well it's a complicated matter you see, I—" He looks out the low window into the last rays of light reflecting off dark blue bay, seemingly at a loss for words.

A carefully constructed act—I wonder what he wants this time.

Ever since I was appointed the official representative of the Air Nation, dealing with his incessant presence has lead to _many_ extra calming meditations for me. Next he's going to launch into a theatrical yet disingenuous monologue about how he has new ideas and wants to make the city better, but the respected Councilmen Tenzin wont let him and couldn't I talk to my father and make him see reason, for the good of the city!

And he does go on a similar tangent for a while, but then, I'm startled into alertness when Tarrlok takes my hand.

"—I want us to be friends, Jinora," This is a new angle. He says my name with alarming familiarity for someone who was calling me master not five minutes ago… and there's something unsettling in his eyes. Normally, I can discern the real emotions underlying the act. But right now, I don't know what he's thinking. Pulling my hand away, I say carefully, "I've always considered us to be… professional allies"

He's grinning knowingly before I even finish, "I know our relationship hasn't always been the warmest, but I come to you out of the great respect I have for you and you're father." Lies come easier off his tongue than water from a faucet. "I think we could be a more effective force for good in this city if we were more closely allied." His eyes are simultaneously calculating and urging—I'm simultaneously irritated and exhausted after a long day. Why can't he ever be direct?

"What _exactly_ are you suggesting?"

"Marrage," He says shrugging his shoulders with the falsely casual demeanor of someone who is very invested. "It makes sense, we—"

"Absolutely not" I say without hesitation, not allowing him to segue into what I'm sure would have been a well thought out political speech. "I'm only sixteen, far too young. I won't be considering marriage for _many_ years to come. I'm sorry" Folding my hands in my lap, I finish with decisive finality.

His face is carefully blank in a way only those trained from birth to hide their true feelings can accomplish, "I see" Also folding his hands, Tarrlok sits forward leaning toward me, disconcertingly close. "So you would not consider marriage to anyone for quite some time, is that right?" There's something in his eyes again, something that is screaming at me to run. Perspiration materializes on my skin.

"Whatever I choose will be between me, my family and my future husband." Taking courage from the brief look of defeat on his face, I break through the paralysis that seemed to control me for a moment and stand up.

I force a smile, feeling as though I need to prove he hasn't intimidated me.

"Councilmen, as much as I appreciate your offer, you'll have to honor another woman with it because I cannot accept." I say, holding out my hand formally gesturing him out. Different emotions flash so quickly through his countenance I can't discern them, but I'm certain anger and frustration were present. Then his face settles into a patronizing smile as he steps in too close again, incline his head as though in respect. "Oh course. Thank you for your time… Jinora."

Author's Note: For this story, I aged up Tenzin's children in order to explore their characters a little more.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! This story is so fun to write :)

Korra

Republic City is crowded, massive and brilliant. Buildings dominate the landscape with people and Satomobiles filling in the space between.

After docking, I start walking straight for the city. Straining my neck, trying to see over the crowd, Naga diverts my attention by almost yanking the reins out of my hand, nipping at someone who came too close.

"Woah Naga! You must be pretty hungry huh?" She nods and nuzzles me pitifully. "Alright," I try not to look longingly at the city and focus on my friend. "We'll go get you some food first."

To keep her away from people, I get us running towards the forested mountain slopes. This only half works, as there are houses everywhere down by the docks and more then a few people scatter when they see us coming, but Naga behaves for the most part.

Once in the foothills, I'm amazed by how lush this area is. There are streams everywhere, with mud and rocky shoals announcing the presences of enough game to feed a _pack_ of Polar-Bear dogs. Naga's adapted quite well to hunting in the forest so I let her take off while I scout out a good spot in the surrounding landscape to make a temporary home. Occasional rustling and the sound of swift padded feet reassure me that she's still nearby. Trekking through the dense undergrowth, I start to get sweaty, the air feels wet and heavy as the sun reaches it's zenith. I slap at my neck when a sting marks the presence of yet another bite and I growl. "Uggh, why can't all bugs die."

Only recently learning about the ubiquitous nuisance of insects, I can't for the life of me understand why they exist. Those tiny devils seem brought to life solely to irritate—buzzing and biting constantly.

Moving in the general direction of _up_ in a small valley, I follow a stream, letting the pleasantly cool water run over my feet and calves until I come upon the perfect place. A beautiful secluded hollow with easy access to water and inclosing rock outcrops on either side. The whole place looks quite magical, deep green and secluded, reminding me of all the Earth Kingdom legends from my childhood. Picturing hunted heroes taking refuge beneath the massive vines and large leaved trees, I decide it will be our new home.

A hut made of earth; an icebox for Naga's extra kills and a lovely grass bed dominate the now claimed space. I nod to myself as satisfied as a ground squirrel in a pile of nuts. Now that Naga is fed I can _finally_ head into the city.

She's fearsomely adorable as I approach. Snuggled up with a bloody muzzle and the scattered remains of countless kills surrounding her. "Naaaga" I coo in a singsong voice, as I bend over her, a hand on her head, "ready to go?"

She twitches a little, but that's the extent of a response I get from her.

"Naga come on, I don't want to walk all the way back to the city!" I heave against her side with all my weight and she huffs at me a bit, shifting into a more comfortable position, promptly falling back into a content slumber.

"Fine! Sleep all day you lazy puppy." Hands on hips I sigh to myself, turning to gaze back down in the direction of the city. Airbending would be the fastest way to get there…

That thought hangs over me like a noose. At this point, it's almost terrifying to me that I can't airbend. Not even a little!

But this city holds more than just diverse people, color and bending. Tenzin is here somewhere. If I approach him right, maybe he will teach me. _But_ if I mess things up, he'll report me to the White Lotus. I think I could take most of them, and a part of me even relishes the thought, but we're all on the same side. I won't fight them unless I have to.

Fists tightening at my side, I realize I'm going to have to be careful about going into the city. I'll need to _really_ know the terrain before I go see Tenzin. It's probably better if Naga stays, no one would forget her.

Crouching into a powerful bending stance, I launch myself forward on a thin column of earth, repeating the process until I'm winded and close enough to the city to walk.

I still can't believe how beautiful and full of life the earthkingdom is, the fresh warm air and vibrant growing things. My mood brightens even further as I move into the city proper and the sound of car horns and shouting accost my ears.

"Watch out!"

The call comes just as a padded ball is about to strike my face, but it doesn't matter. I heard it coming and shift subtly letting it just barely miss my face, then jerk my elbow up catching and sending it back in one, efficient motion. Grinning proudly at my impromptu return sequence, I see the ball I launched back at the sender; smack the stupefied boy straight in the face.

"Oh shit," I curse to myself as I run over to help with his bleeding nose. He gingerly holds his head back as a crowd of dirty boys moves in.

"I'm really sorry about that, kid, let me help."

"Nuu nuuu em OK" It was hard to understand the words behind the gargle but it was clear he was trying to be tough as he rushed to stand, clumsy hands attempting to wipe away too much blood. I know the feeling. I always do that too.

"Oh shush," I say firmly grasping his shoulders and shoving him down, "Sit still and let me help." He swipes at my hands, surprising me with his wiry strength. I blink but quickly just seal everything but his head in a little earth cocoon. "Too bad if you don't want my help, I'm doing it anyway!" Then I close my eyes and use the water in his blood to find the fracture in his bone.

Mending it quickly, there is a brief light and a gasp from the gangly group of boys. I open my eyes and see the boy blinking in surprise, the pain gone from his face. But his nose is still bleeding freely. "One second," I mumble, reaching out with my chi to find the breach in his flesh and seal it, stopping the flow of blood.

I release the encasing earth and he sits forward bowing his head, letting the last of the blood drain out then wiping vigorously at his nostrils.

"How did you do that?" He asks shrewdly looking to me where I crouch, hands on knees in front of him.

"That looked like water healin." Another boy butts in with a slight, suspicious frown. I'm surprised, these boys don't look like their more than ten, and they're very direct. So I blab out the first thing that comes to mind, shrugging my shoulders, "It was."

"But you used earth to send the ball back at me." The first boy says, squinting, assessing. "Yep." I say standing up to leave, "Your welcome!" I call over my shoulder as I walk away, before a tremor in the earth alerts me to jump back as a large rock wall rises in my path.

"Look lady, I don't much like secrets, so your gonna tell us what you just did"

Part of me is impressed with their assertive action and boldness, working together to move the rock wall, but that part is shoved aside by the startled outrage at being challenged by children.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you little punk. Be grateful that I healed your nose and move on." I stare into his remarkably calculating face, taking note of the tense boys behind and flanking him. If they want a fight they'll be in for a rude awakening.

Instead, he surprises me again by asking, "Will you teach us how to do that trick where you reversed the ball?"

I spent the next two hours going through some of the fundamentals of earthbending with the group. None of them had been formally educated and had developed most of their bending skills for playing earthball and dreaming of competing in the probending arena.

We were talking about the current game standings when Jamie, face still bloody from early, says matter-a-factly, "That's the only way to get out of here ya' know." while moving through one of the harder sequences I was teaching them. "You have to get real good at bending if you wanna be somebody."

"What do you mean?" I asked startled, "You're not happy living here? And surely there are other things you could do"

The other boys glance among themselves seemingly at a loss for words, but not Jamie. He gives me that shrewd look again and asserts, "You're not from around here, are you?" He doesn't wait for an answer before continuing on his unsettlingly mature way of speaking.

"I don't know what it's like where you're from but here people don't have money. And if you want to get money you go to the probending arena." He says simply with a shrug. "That's all there is."

He's thirteen. Thirteen and already such a bleak and serious outlook on the world and this city.

I wanted to change that… but I was completely out of my depth. For me, there was no experience that could act as a guide to understanding the political or ecological problems of the time. And unfortunately, my first reaction when confronted with this massive problem was denial.

"That can't be true! This city is full of diversity and opportunities, yo—

"That's what the people with money say." Jamie declares quietly, accusation in his voice and the angry tilt of his eyebrows.

I'm completely deflated. "Oh." is my inarticulate reply. But I don't want him to feel like he won this argument. And I really, really don't want him to be right about something so disturbing. So I cover up my uncertainty by saying firmly, "Then lets do something about it."

This time, I think I surprised him. "What?"

"If the situation is as bad as you say then lets do something about it."

Instead of rallying at the idea like I'd hoped, he just scoffs and challenges me again, "Yeah like what?"

His smug posture makes me want to prove him wrong, so I start babbling,

"Well… Um… We-We're doing it right now!"

His smug skepticism hasn't left, but I'm excited by the idea. "I don't know how I'm gonna solve this _whole_ problem but I can start by teaching you all earthbending! And you don't have to pay for it. That can help balance out the money thing." I'm looking around at their faces that are starting to look more animated and it spurs me onward. "And you can bring anyone you want. We'll meet here everyday and I'll teach people who cant afford to learn at a real school."

When I finish I'm rather proud of my idea. Jamie still looks skeptical. I wonder if that's just how his face is. But I stare at him with what I hope is convincing sincerity until he nods his head. "Alright I guess."

Late in the day at an agreed upon time, I'm back in the same empty lot between single story houses as yesterday with the same group of boys. But now, we have some spectators. "No one else wants to practice?" I ask Jamie quietly as we begin. The small crowd is a mix of young kids and a few older men and women, the former of which seemed to be itching to try the forms we were moving through. Jamie shrugged. "No one seemed to believe us when we told them about you yesterday. It's surprising they're here at all."

By the end of the practice session, four girls and two new boys had joined our small group and were working through some basic sequences, with minor pointers from me now and then.

These kids were attentive and tended to be rather serious, but they learned fast and worked hard. Most of them it seemed worked in one capacity or another, in shops and cafes or begging. The idea of begging shocked me. In the water tribe if someone was starving we would take them into our home, feed them and eventually find work for them. But according to Jamie, "None of us has money to spare."

The next day I brought meat with me, leftovers from Naga's latest kills. Wrapped in leaves, it waited at the edge of the clearing for the kids who had nothing.

My congregation grew. After a few days, the class had at least twenty kids in it. I had to separate them into groups to work on different levels of forms. And every once in a while an older man or woman would come and stay for a lesson—but they usually didn't came back every day like the kids did. The little ones especially seemed to have boundless energy and were always looking to learn the next level.

Watching them discover the feel of bending, fail, try again; it was so fun! It reminded me of my own excitement and love for bending.

But they can definitely be little shits sometimes. And unfortunately, I had no idea how to handle children. Ignoring them only worked about half the time, sometimes I'd just shove them away with bending. Sometimes I'd just stick them in a cage.

I wasn't a very good teacher but they seemed to like it. After a few days, they eyed me less and joked around more. We started getting a good rhythm going, working for them and hunting for me in the day and practice for us all at night. I made sure to always bring extra food. Once a Hobo stole all the meat I'd brought. The kids who noticed wanted to chase him down, but I closed off their view of his retreating back with an earth wall.

A few of the older boys were furious, but I was adamant. "No, let him have it. I bring you all meat everyday. Who knows when the last time he ate was?"

"But it was _for us_." One insists with a rabid hatred I don't understand. "Sometimes, being like a rock means knowing when to slide." I say, quoting one of my old teachers. It was a saying I'd never fully understood until then.

"Korra, you haaaaave to take us!"

"Hmmm, I don't know… what times is it at?"

"Tomorrow at 7"

"What, that early?! We'll still be practicing."

"Korra, come on. We know you want to go too" Jamie chimed in with that sly look in his eye.

For quite a few nights after practice now, we'd been going back to Jamie's mom's soup shop and listen to that nights match. Tomorrow our favorite team was competing again, the street orphans turned pro-benders: The Fire Ferrets. I'd been coming up with different ways to sneak us in, exploring and scoping out the area at night, for days now.

But they didn't know that.

Leaving them in suspense seems cruel but it's actually really fun. I grin, "Maybe if everyone can do Dragon Stance by the end of the day, we can go." Fists are thrust into the air accompanied by shouts of excitement, their skinny limbs thrashing wildly.

Bolin

"Umm, man I can feel it tonight! It's gonna be great, can you feel it Mako?"

"I'll feel it as soon as our third member gets here." He says, antsy.

"Lighten up, we can pick up his slack,"

"Yes but I'd prefer not to have too."

"Fine. You wait here and be grouchy, I'm gonna go find us some fans."

"Bolin, no, why? Please don't. They always drool all over my stuff"

"Oh shush, you love the attention."

"Wooh! Wooooh! That match was awesome! We did great." I say to my brother as we exit the arena.

"Yeah we did," He says with a brief smile at me before it falls as his eyes fall on our waterbending teammate.

"Or we would have done great if someone had been training with us or even shown up on time." Mako's angry words and frustration are understandable. I don't want to have an argument but we do have a lot riding on these matches.

We haven't known the guy long and he seems surprised by Mako's anger "Hey man, this is supposed to be fun, we're doing fine."

Before Mako can let off the steam that's rising off his head, I jump in and say,

"Look, I know it's a game to you but for us… it's dinner." I try to explain casually with a little smile, shrugging my shoulders. He seems confused. It's a look that often accompanying the face of privileged people when they're confronted with poverty.

Waterbenders usually have it pretty good in the city. There are so few of them here that they're kind of a hot commodity.

Before I can explain further, in a reasonable, un-fiery manner, Mako starts yelling.

Our financial situation is a delicate subject for him.

And just like that, we're out one waterbender.

He just walks out, probably not realizing that an inattentive waterbender is better than none and how it will be practically impossible for us to find a replacement.

Mako sits on a bench dejected, hands clenched in his hair.

"It'll work out. We'll find someone who takes this seriously. _But maybe not too seriously_ , you'll see" I put a hand on his shoulder and squat down.

"You've still got me," I say half joking, getting a snort out of him and he looks up with a half smile.

There's a light knock at the door and before either of us can do anything but look up, a young woman with a gang of younger dirty boys enters.

"I hope we're not bothering you," She's got an incredibly inviting smile,

"The boys love you both and really wanted to say hi." Perfectly at ease, she says this as if it's normal, as if she didn't' have to sneak past a pack of guards and two arena directors just to get to the upper floors.

Her bearing is as almost as stunning her sudden appearance. And her appearance is striking too. White smile, framed by tan skin and wisps of dark brown hair that have escaped from her high tail: sleeveless earthkingdom coat, tied around the waist with a sash, lending some definition to the otherwise plain outer layer. It has slits up the side with short pants underneath that reveal her calves. It's an outfit ideal for unrestricted movement. The eyes are the most stunning though: burning, bright blue eyes in a sea of light brown skin.

I jump up to greet them, not missing an opportunity to receive a fan.

"No bother at all," I said jovially, "I'm Mako and this is my brother Bolin"

"But, I thought you were Bolin?!" One of the boys blurts out, as I'd hoped.

"What!" I exclaim, looking back and forth between my unimpressed brother and the boys."I must have gotten us mixed up again!"

It's not that funny, but the girl and all the boys crack smiles and a few laugh, so who cares.

She nudges one forward saying, "Go ahead, ask"

"Umm… Would you, could, umm, would you show us some moves, earthbending moves?" He gets out, breathlessly hopeful.

"Of course," I say with a huge grin, looking from them to the girl who smiles back happily.

They all seem a bit surprised that I agreed. There's a since of nervous excitement about them that is easily recognizable to anyone who grew up on the street. It's a mixture of fear, readiness and hope, and fear of that hope—a very tension inducing combination.

Mako stands and we share a glance of understanding before he gestures for the door and says, "The practice gym is up stairs, if you want to see how we train?"

We head up to the small gym where competitors in the games practice between matches. The walk is a little quiet and awkward but I try to dispel that by asking all their names and giving them compliments on their proud titles and strong muscles. Then I look at the dark skinned woman and without any prompting she says, "Korra. And I already know I have nice muscles but you can tell me anyway."

This comment receives the first true laugh I've heard from the group of boys and a weary, amused look from Mako. I realize my mouth is slightly open, I snap it shut and fire back with, "Well I was going to say something else looks nice but your muscles do too." Before they can figure out what that means, or how much of an idiot I am, I hurry the whole group along into the gym but not before Mako shakes his head at me, grin on his face.

The group wanders freely around the gym seeming at ease, one quietly approaches Mako to ask a question, so I head over to the far wall and take off some of my heavier gear and set it aside. Mostly because it's bulky and uncomfortable, but also mostly because _I'm_ well aware of how large and impressive my muscles are but it's more important that _other_ people are aware.

"All right, Lady and gentlemen gather round and watch closely." I say rubbing my hands together, eagerly. Dropping into my light stance, I do a showy jump; flipping in mid air and kicking two discs, one at the arc and one right before I land. It's a eye-catching trick, not very practical but it's fun to see the looks of awe and admiration on their faces. Well the boys anyway, Korra, looks as if she knows exactly how useless that move would be in a real fight.

"COOL! Can you show us how to do that?" A boy exclaims.

"Are you all earthbenders?" I ask a little surprised, I thought they were just fans.

"Yep" One says, his chest puffing out slightly, "We are and Korra has been teaching us" He says gesturing to the dark skinned girl proudly, who glances at him fondly before gently shoving his head forward.

"Well this is kind of a tough one, so may—"

"Korra can do it." One boy says with calm confidence, which is fallowed by raucous agreement from the others.

Korra just scoffs. "We came here so _you_ could learn from him. I already know I can do that."

"Well," I say, "Since you're so unimpressed … maybe you have something better?" I ask tauntingly. I can't resist an opportunity to test my skills/show off. A slight smile is pulling on her lips but her eyes are rather serious, as she looks at me then the boys.

"Come on Korra! Show him!"

"I've been teaching you earthbending so you can help yourselves and you're family. That's what this is really about. Not showing off." The boys look unexpectedly abashed, it seems like a similar conversation has been had before.

"However," Grinning she says stepping up next to me, and the boy's heads all perk up. "If it's for a good cause."

She locks eyes with me briefly before sinking into a lithe crouch—I move out of her way.

Then she moves. No, moves is to common a term, she _glides_ through a series of mildly challenging poses, hands slip to the floor, legs up and twirling then landing. Simple moves really, but all done with such a grace, control and power that the simple and familiar moves become alien and striking. It's over in seconds and I'm left dumbstruck, staring like an idiot with my mouth open, _again_ , as she grins and gives an exaggerated bow to the kids.

Mako also notices her control but instead of going slack jawed, like an idiot; he looks at her with calm appraisal.

"Wow, that… Wow" I fumble, and she looks at me grinning, then all innocent modesty says "What? Those weren't advanced techniques" as if she has now idea the lithely power contained inside her.

"Yeah but I bet you could perform much higher level moves with just as much ease. Where did you learn how to bend?" Mako asks critically, walking over to stand next to me, arms crossed.

"South," Is her intentionally vague and almost smug reply before she says quickly, "You still wanna show the boy's something, or you all worn out?"

I tell her no, I can still show them something. With a nod in appreciation and a too fast "Great!" she moves out of the way.

Sharing a look with Mako, there's an understanding between us that we need to find out more about this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra Reimagined: part 5

Mako

"We need another player, anyone! Heck I'd even take Rono back."

"My friend will come through for us, man, you just gotta trust." Bolin spreads his arms wide as if giving the universe a hug. I glare at him as I pace back and forth in our small landing area on the edge of the arena.

A timid nock sounds and a small head peaks into the room, it's one of the boys from last night.

"Hi, guys," He flutters one hand in a half wave before bringing it back down. "Good luck tonight!"

Bolin goes over and squats near him, "Thanks bud, where's the rest of your possie?"

"Oh Korra had to distract the guard guy again so we're comin—" Another small nock and another boy enters. "one at a time" the first boy finishes with a sheepish grin.

"She said not to bother you so if you're busy, we'll go." The second boy says, a little out of breath.

"No it's ok, we're just waiting right now anyway" Bolin has a huge grin on his face and I cant help but smile too—I was wondering how she got back here last time. Looks like bending isn't the only thing she's good at.

"Wheew! That was harder than last time." And here she is sliding into our changing room without so much as a knock, a wild grin on her face, another boy in tow.

"Good to see you two again!" Her smile is so bright; I wonder what circumstances could give someone such a happy disposition.

"Ready to bust some balls?" she asks with eager excitement.

"Absolutely!" Bolin is a match for her enthusiasm, then he glances at me, "We're just… waiting for a friend"

"You don't happen to know a waterbender with fighting skills and who's also willing to join our team, would you?" I ask sarcastically, standing as well.

Rather than the flat refusal I was expecting, her expression shifts to a more serious curiosity. "What happened to yours?"

Glancing down, I try to find words for how stupid I was, chasing Rono off, but Bolin comes eloquently to my rescue, "He quit unexpectedly."

"Oh." There's a wrinkle in her forehead signaling her concern. "Do you need someone to compete with you tonight? Right now?"

Bolin's face is uncharacteristically thoughtful. "I don't wanna say he won't pull through for us but… if he was gonna come, he probably would have been here by now" He admits.

The kids are all oddly silent, glancing nervously from her to us, and down at the floor. She studies us, looking back and forth between the miraculously somber expressions on Bolin's face to the anxiety that is probably clear on mine.

There's another knock at the door as an arena worker sticks his head in, "You guys ready to play, or what?"

All eyes turn to Korra.

Her face breaks into a wide grin, "We're ready!"

"What!?" I yell. We are not ready!

"Yeah Korra!" "I knew it!" Chorus the younger boys.

"OK. You're on in ten then." The worker leaves, seemingly unaware of the uproar, as he lets the door slam shut.

Frustrated, I rush for the door, trying to catch the attendant before—

"You're the Avatar aren't you?" the more solemn boy says. I freeze as all eyes turn to the girl again.

"Yes." She confirms quickly and easily. She says it like it's not the most earth shattering news of a lifetime.

This random girl is _the Avatar_. I'm frozen as firmly as if ice were encasing my legs.

Pulling all four boys in front of her, she squats down grinning like a fiend.

"Yes and it feels good to tell you. But listen," Her smile drops and her face grows serious. "If anyone outside this room finds out I'm the Avatar, I would have to leave the city. Will you keep the secret for me?"

The one boy scoffs like that's a stupid question, "Of course we will, we've been keeping your secret this whole time."

Her grin returns, "Good boy," she says teasingly tousling his hair. Standing she turns to us and asks, "So we ready?"

"The Avatar," Bolin breathes, voicing the amazement I feel. "Wouldn't—Wouldn't it be, like, cheating for you to play?".

Korra's confident stance doesn't change, "Not if I only use waterbending."

Korra

Ugghh! There is no way I'm letting a bunch city slickers beat me, Master Katara trained me! I grind my teeth as I drag my body back into a fighting stance, dogging a ring of stone, only to get my upper arm singed by a long tongue of flame.

Ahhh! I'm dong so bad! It's bending! I'm supposed to be good at this. The confined arena is killing me; I can't execute half the moves I'm good at! Teamwork aspects are confusing, I don't know how best to help the boys and the rules are stupid.

"That sucked," I vent as we descend into their changing area. "I had no idea how different from regular bending that would be."

"Are you kidding?!" Bolin and his brother are looking at me in surprise, as Bolin continues, "Because you did great! That was SOOOO much better than fighting with Rono. At least you tried to work with us. And… the beginning may have been rough but you definitely got better." He gives me a winning smile and a pat on the back. Spirits, this guy is so nice.

"Wait, really?" I ask, looking to Mako for confirmation.

"Yeah, actually, this may have been your first time but you adjusted well. With a little more training you might actually be good." He says that with what I'm learning is characteristic half praise. That last comment stung but was not undeserved.

"Korra!" Shouts from the boys return some of the exhilaration I felt during the match. "That was amazing!"

"When you hosed that guy straight off the side like that? Classic!"

Tenzin

"Master Tenzin, a word?" The White Lotus representative stuck his head in the door with all the expectancy of one who is not often denied. And Tenzin wasn't one to break tradition.

"Yes of course, please have a seat." The lovely carved wood of the desk and chairs gleamed from their morning polish as Run Huk takes his place across the desk claimed by large stacks of paper.

"What can I do for you?" Tenzin asks without urgency.

"It's the matter of the Avatar. We've been expecting her to make an appearance in the city for sometime yet we've had no sign of her. We're wondering if she tried to contact you?" His tone is not accusatory but his eyes are piercing and direct, as if he suspects the truth already.

"No I'm afraid I haven't heard from Korra since my visit a few months ago." Tenzin answers calmly, not so much as glancing at the report on his desk about a certain earthbending woman teaching bending in the slums for free.

"Hmmm that is most unfortunate. Her parents are very worried." Run states, cold eyes lacking any real sympathy.

"Yes we all are." Tenzin affirms, his eyebrows lowering slightly. "I will let you know if I hear anything." A clear dismissal, and a rather more defiant stance then Tenzin normally took with the White Lotus.

Run's suspicious and logical nature was usually to be admired, but lately Tenzin had been considering different approaches. Korra's safety was the number one priority but maybe that could be achieved along with her happiness.

"That would be most appreciated," Run says standing, attempting at gracious smile that came across more as predatory as he leaves the office.

Tezin releases a long-suffering huff as he picks up a different report.

It was time to visit Korra.

Korra

A collective sigh was released from the boys and myself as Mako raised the temperature in the bath again. After another well-fought game and victory we came to the basement bathes of the stadium to relax and discuss plans.

Instead, we simply lapsed into a comfortable silence as our sore muscles unbound themselves under the soothing menstruations of the hot water. Naturally, Bolin broached the silence first.

"Soooooo… 100 yuans is a lot of money, I don't suppose you have a few extra laying around?" His well-muscled arms were propped on the rim of the small pool in a relaxed pose, and he was looking at me with a waggling of the eyebrows. I snort.

"I've got seven saved up right now so unless they quadruple their betting rates at my usual pub, I'm useless to you." Bolin slumps in exaggerated disappointment and one of his arms slips into the pool. At which point I tell myself to stop gawking and look over at Mako who's eyebrows are lowered into a characteristic frown.

"What?" I ask because it seems like he should be cheerier after our victory.

"If we don't come up with the money, we won't be able to play," He says looking at Bolin. Something passes between them that I can't understand and Bolin's mouth settles into a grim line.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation from all of us, Bolin breaks the silence again, tentatively.

"We could ask As—"

"No." It's not a shout, but the biting reply from Mako is sharp enough that Bolin flinches, but then looks down nodding to himself as if he expected no less. I'm intensely curious but I don't want to pry, I'll ask Bolin later, when things are less strained.

But then Mako does something unexpected; he sighs, all the tension leaving him and he says in a gentler tone,

"I cant Bo. There's no way I can beg. Not to her."

The vulnerability reviled in this simple statement was meaningful to both Bolin and myself, and emboldened me enough to ask gently, "Who?"

When Mako doesn't answer, Bolin's domineer shifts from uncertain to delight faster than our luck did in the last match.

"Asami is Mako's girlfriend. She almost ran over him a few months ago and it was love at first site."

A huge, goofy grin claims his face as he glances over at Mako who only rolls his eyes, then he adds, "Oh and her father owns about half the city".

"Oh. Is that who you waved to, right before our match?" I remember a beautiful woman seated next to an older gentleman. Mako nods.

Oohhh. Bolin wanted Mako to ask her for money. I can see how that would be hard for Mako's pride. "It's no big deal Mako, we'll find the money." I say flippantly, laying my head back against the side.

"Yeah? Where?" He asks irate, nostrils flared, giving me a hard stare.

"We'll figure it out. We have a whole week until the next match."

"This isn't that easy for us," he grinds out, "We cant just—just waltz around scamming people to survive. This place is our home and if we don't come up with the cash we'll have nowhere to live."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't—." I barely get out before Mako continues, "And I don't even want to know how you get all that meat."

"I wanna know!" Bolin jumps in clearly pleased by the change in topic. But Mako is staring at me again, "Wait, did you just apologize?"

"Haha." I lazily wave my hand at him before getting more thoughtful, "I didn't know how serious the situation was for you guys, don't you have anywhere else to go?"

They shake they're heads dejectedly, Mako looks at me with eyes that seem to swell with more anger than sadness, "No"

"Well you can always stay with me," I offer

"What?" They both look shocked, Bolin looks genuinely surprised and not making one of his goofy faces. "You want us to live with you?" he asks softly.

"Yeah I made this little earth hut outside the city, we could easily expand it for all of us." At my words, Mako's face goes from soft and, dare I say happy, to anxious again.

"Korra, you can't just make earth houses around, here that's illegal. You have to actually own the land. I thought you were just living on the streets." Mako seems really concerned, _again_.

"I've been there for weeks and no one's bothered me" I shrug looking at Bolin who shrugs back. "Ughh this is not going to end well." Mako says putting a hand over his eyes and throwing his head back dramatically.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at his antics, "We may not even have to worry about that… There is a person I might be able to ask for money." They both perk up at that.

"I've been meaning to talk to him for awhile, so it'll be for the best anyway."

"Who?" Bolin asks the inevitable question.

Mako

"Ehhmm, at the risk of making a dramatic entrance I would assume Avatar Korra is referring to me." Startled, we all slosh around to see an older man in orange and yellow approaching the sunken bath at measured pace.

"Tenzin!" Korra exclaims, surging to her feet.

"Korra, welcome to Republic City," He says with a strained smile, "I hope you've enjoyed you're stint here, because it's time to leave."

Startled at first, Korra's face morphs quickly into the determined scowl I usually see before she K.O.'s an opponent.

"I'm not going back," Korra declares, chin up, back straight. In dripping underclothes, opposite a dignified and distinguished man, she should have looked ridiculous.

"I left the South Pole for a reason and ended up here right when I was needed." She folds her arms, words and voice leaving no doubt about the validity of her words. "I made the right choice. And besides, Master Katara agreed that I should come."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin's calm façade practically evaporates at the comment, face reddening, hands clenched.

"I approved of what you were doing in the slum districts, but Probending? This cannot continue. It's unbecoming of an Avatar, and draws far to much attention to you."

"You knew I was here the whole time?" She says, face flashing from clearly startled to incensed. "And don't pretend like the Avatar is some special artifact that needs to be protected and secluded! Probending is amazing, it's making me stronger and I'm going to keep doing it!"

"Korra as the Avatar you have certain du—"

"NO. I refuse to go back and that's the end of it." She barks out forcefully, before quickly changing the subject, "What do you mean you approved of what I was doing in the slums?"

Tenzin with lips pressed together, looks like he's still ready to dispute the point but instead sighs, "My father believed there was great learning to be had in traveling the world and experiencing new walks of life. I believe for the Avatar this is even more important." His eyebrows furrow and his voice takes on a heavily disapproving note. "However, this Probending nonsense has drawn unwanted attention and the White Lotus will no doubt find you soon to protect you from… _other_ threats you have most likely attracted." He finishes with a hint of fear, frustration and even a little exhaustion.

But if he was the picture of weariness, Korra was his polar opposite, growing more animated and fierce as her outrage swelled.

"HE'S IN PRISON! You all keep using him as an excuse to treat me like a child. I know I'm young but I HAVE to—to experience life. You can't just lock me away out of fear and hope everything works out! I'm the AVATAR. I get a say in how I live my own life."

"Korra," His brow is furrowed in displeasure out her outburst, as though she is being an unruly child. "You know the threat is very real, if you'd—"

"I'm not a child, Tenzin, I'm the Avatar." She says this so hard and firmly his mouth clams shout with a snap. The stony expression on her face is one I've never seen before and Tenzin seems as surprised as us.

"I was… the first time I saw him… I understood even then the threat he posed." Struggling for words now, she seems a bit softer. "But I've decided that what's most important is me learning to become a better Avatar, and I can't do that from the South Pole. I will not hide in fear and I will not wait my entire life to _live_ it."

He's listening closely now, we all are. The two of us brothers confused on many points but wrapped up in the tension of the conversation.

"I'm staying Tenzin. You can either fight me, or… Teach me to defend myself better." She'd been standing in the water since he came in and now she moved forward closer to him, imploring, "Teach me Airbending".

Author's Note:

Hope you all are enjoying it so far! The chapters are going to start coming slower from now on but hopefully they're even better :)


	6. Chapter 6

Korra

I can't believe it! I'm going to learn airbending, _finally._

Running faster than necessary to arrive early, I breathe in deep the smell of the wind in my face and the Juniper growing all over Air Temple Island. My new home, where Aang once lived. Maybe I can make a connection with him here. Maybe.

I'll just focus on the bending part so as not to get my hopes up about the spiritual stuff. Yeah, because that tactic has worked out real well so far.

I shake my head as I approach the two bending masters; Jinora and Tenzin stand serene and striking in their Air Nomad clothes. I bow respectfully to them.

"Greetings Avatar Korra," Jinora's gentle and inviting voice has lowered slightly since I heard it last. We grin at each other. "It's great to see you!" I exclaim throwing my arms around her, just like her younger siblings had done to me earlier.

Tenzin remains professional as ever, "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

Bolin

"Paboo, the team is depending on us, so no pressure but do you're best."

It had been a few hours and the yuans weren't exactly flowing, buuut Paboo was really pulling through, performing beautifully. And now a rather nice crowd had gathered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I giiiiive you the AMAZING PABOO!"

"Nice! 6 yauns, way to go buddy!" Fondly petting the soft fur around his face, I feed Paboo what's left of our food. My stomach rumbles, but the empty feeling is a familiar distraction. "Ok ready to learn a new trick buddy?" His doleful eyes beg for more food, before they close and he nuzzles into my chest, sniffing for snacks and more ear scratches.

A fancy car bursts into my field of vision, rolling up on the sidewalk startling a few stragglers and a pit forms in my stomach.

"Bolin!" The first man to get out of the car gives me the kind of falsely jovial greeting you hear called out to suckers buying their first Sato mobile. Calyo's an informant from our old gang, the Triple Threat Triad.

This can't be good.

I plaster a grin on my face trying to look at ease, but I'm a little rattled. It's not easy to leave a Triad, least of all the Triple Threats. When Mako first told me we were out, I couldn't believe it. But since then, they haven't harassed us, asking for muscle or money like I expected them to—that is, until today.

"Hey man, how's it going?" As I stand to meet him, Calyo slings a confining arm around my neck and glances down at our scanty earnings incased in a tin cup below.

"Tisk, tisk, business has not been good for you my friend,"

"Well… It's are first day on the job, things'll pick up," This is fine, everything is normal.

He leans in even closer, if that's possible, taking on a conspiratorial tone like we're old pales and not a kid and the man who used to beat him for coming in late.

"Listen kid, I know times are hard for you an ya' brother right now, with the pot and all, so Zolt wants to help you out."

My heart rate picks up real fast, "Uhh that's real nice but—"

"Na—na now listen. It's a real straight job, ok? You serve as some extra muscle, tonight and tonight only, and we pay you're teams ante, what'da say to that!" He exuberantly slaps me on the chest, licking his lips expectantly.

"The whole 10,000 yuans?!" I ask incredulously, "just for one night of guard duty?"

"Yep , tha's right. Boss needs some extra good men around him for a deal tonight, so what'da say, Bo? You in?"

* * *

Korra

"Be the leaf!"

"Milo, I swear to all things holy, if you say that one more time, I'm go—"

"Korra come on! You can do it!" Eke's encouraging shout cuts me off, and Jinora slides her calm reassurance smoothly into the gape. "Focus, Korra. We know you can do this."

I stare down the accursed wooden-hang-door-thing for the millionth time, contemplating how many ways I could destroy it with literally _any other_ type of bending, but no, I have to go _through_ … weird Airbnder sh—.

"I'm starting them again! This time, think of the panels as opponents in a match. You have to avoid them but can't strike back." I look at Tenzin skeptically, and he responds, "Well, probending also has 'weird rules' as you call them, and you accept them in the ring, why not here?"

That's… actually a really good point.

"Ok do it." I order, determined to succeed this time. But as Tenzin starts the panels spinning, I realize in the ring, I had to relax and let the strikes move past me in order to win. Determination was good, but for this I had to be… well…peaceful.

So, taking a deep breath, letting the tension drain slightly from my muscles I enter the turrny-torrnado-of-death. I make it half way before slipping up, one wooden board nocks my arm roughly out of balance and I fall from the circle.

But I could feel it that time! The flow of energy was just right. Grunting, grinning, I struggle back to my feet. "Excellent, Korra!" I can hear true excitement in his voice and when I look up, he's smiling too. "Now if—"

"Oh, there's a handsome man racing towards us" Jinora says in interest, producing a grin from me at the candid description. Though she's a bending master and only about a year younger, her innocence really shines through sometimes.

Mako was indeed running quickly, and the look on his face caused my smile to fall. When he reached us his breath was ragged, and he seemed a loss for words.

"Hey Mako," Straitening, I walk over to meet him, "What's going on?"

He looks contrite, glancing at Tenzin then back at me, "Sorry to interrupt, but have, uhh, have you seen Bolin?"

"No. I haven't seen him since practice. What's wrong?"

"ahhh…" He glances at the others again, "Nothing, it's fine, I just thought I'd check, ahh sorry again." He swiftly turns to leave; I glance at Tenzin and Jinora, silently asking if I can go after him. Receiving a "humph" and a nod respectively, I give chase to my troubled friend, all thoughts of practice forgotten.

"Hey tough guy!" I call, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face me. "Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"I don't know yet," His gaze keeps shifting, feet and hands in constant motion, "I just know that Bo is missing and I have a bad feeling."

"You have a bad feeling about what?"

"I don't know! It's not like he hasn't been home late before, I just, I don't know… when he left earlier I… we talked about money and that's always hard." Here Mako shuffles his feet slightly looking down. He's been looking out towards the city the whole time but when he goes on he's just glaring at the ground, as though it's the source of their financial troubles.

"I think he might do something stupid" Mako finish's grimly, finally looking up to meet my eye.

"Okay," I say with a nod, trying to convey reassurance and strength.

"Then lets find him before anything bad happens" I turn and start heading towards the stables where Naga's resting.

"How?" Mako asks, clearly skeptical.

I glance back trying and failing to keep the wicked grin off my face,

"Naaaga" I call, and then quickly step aside and open door to her stall.

* * *

Bolin

The car slows, increasing the nauseous feeling in my gut, as we approach the gang's hideout, the Butterfly Garden: our old home. As we pull up to the seemingly normal multi-story restaurant, memories flood in unbidden. Mako and I sparing in the ally, skinny limbs flailing, Mako carrying me home after I broke my leg, Mako—

"Bolin! Come say hi to the old family."

After a round of reintroductions, mostly consisting of them marveling at the amount of muscle I've gained, we set up a loose perimeter around the building, checking all the access points at regular intervals and chatting casually.

Okay, maybe this won't be so bad. Mako will never have to know. I'll work tonight, get outta here with the ante and save the day, Bolin style.

Relaxing into my post at the front of the restaurant, I lean against the building, arms crossed and ask my partner, "So who's the big meeting with tonight?"

"You haven't heard?" Jin's the type of guy everyone fears at first, big intimidating stature and low slow voice. But he's one of my favorites from back in the day; he made sure we had food.

"Those…equalists," He seems to chew on the word before slowly pronouncing it, "They've been causing a lot of trouble for us; stealing taxes, beatin up our guys..." He doesn't look angry when he says this just shrugs as if to say, "That's what happens in this line of work,"

Then he goes on, "I guess some of the other triads are having the same troubles, so, the bosses are meeting up tonight to, I assume, discuss eliminating them."

"Really? They have that many people…uh, hating benders?" It's hard for me to imagine the restless, cranky protesters I've seen in the street as an organized group, capable of harassing not just one, but all three of the major triads.

Jin nods slowly before going on, "Seems like these, equalists," again, the word looks like it just doesn't taste right in his mouth, "have been gatherin for some time. Many of them have been trained in Chi-blocking."

"Chi-Blocking!" I find myself only able to stupidly repeat back what he's saying. All of this news hasn't been getting to me in the training room. "That's a serious skill." I mumble thinking of the old stories of the Hundred Year War, when Chi-blocking was rare.

"Look alive, Bo" Jin nods his head in the direction of a fancy car slowly pulling into the lot, the sun has fallen, street lamps are being lit. A picture of what this place looked like the first time Mako and I defended it together, swims to the surface of my mind, but I shake my head and stand straight, I need to focus now.

* * *

Mako

"GAHH! I can't BELEVE he went back with the triad! And now he's gone." My nostrils flare as I huff out air and glare down the ally where Bolin's eyes begged for help before disappearing behind the walls of the city. Clenching my hands, I try again to summon my element. Nothing.

"I can't bend! Ah! I can't bend!" Korra's voice is panicked and I look over to see her face is as well.

"Calm down. Those were chi-blockers." You'd think as the Avatar she would have been trained to handle that. I stare down the ally again and hear Korra say, "Chi-blockers? I thought that was a rare skill. And why did they attack the triple threats?"

Sprits, having Korra around to ask questions, I clearly don't have the answers to, is almost like having Bo back.

I throw up my hands, "I don't know! How would I know what's happening here?!" Despite knowing nothing good can come of yelling at the only person helping me, the words come out harsh and loud.

Korra however, just quirks an eyebrow, excepting my outburst, "Ok let's just… start with what we know." She walks over to the monster dog and absentmindedly pets it's head while talking out loud.

"So we know Bolin was promised money to work with the Triple Threats but then something went wrong… the equalists kidnapped everyone in that restaurant," Her blue eyes flash up at mine, "If they're that powerful, why didn't they kill the whole gang? Why kidnap them instead?"

Hmm… that's a good point. Usually when gangs hit each other there's a lot of blood shed, not so tonight. "I don't know… you're right, there has to be something bigger at play here. These equalists are obviously more well equipped and organized than anyone anticipated." I fold my arms with a hand on my chin.

"I ran into a man when I first came to the city, he was basically preaching about being an equalist. We could corner him and ask a few questions." The way she proposes this, with one fist clasped in the other and a wicked grin on her face, makes me think their first encounter can't have gone well.

"Here," she calls, pulling up on the reins. "This is where he hangs out, yelling at people." She effortlessly leaps to the ground ten feet below looking around while I try not to be too clumsy crawling down the side of the beast version of Korra.

Grabbing the reins again, she leads us over to the grass under some cherry trees. "We can wait here until he shows up in the morning." The deceptively snuggly looking monster nuzzles it's head in Korra's lap, who pets it affectionately before looking up at me with a dazzling smile. "Join us," she says gesturing to the ground next to her.

I gingerly settle down, my back a careful distance from the dog. Reclining back into the soft fur, Korra's eyes remain observant, wary despite our lack of sleep, gazing out at the open plaza.

All's quite far a few minutes, then comes the question I've been dreading, "Mako, why would Bolin go with the Triple Threats?"

It's not accusatory; it's just a question. And she's been invaluable so far, helping without question; I owe her some kind of explanation.

"Well… We kind of used to work for them." I watch for her reaction.

Her eyes widen predictably, "What!? You… you were criminals?" the betrayed look in her expressive eyes infuriates me.

"No! We never… it's not that simple! We did what we had to do to survive. I had to protect my brother and in this city, sometimes that meant breaking the law. What would you have done?" My breathing is embarrassingly heavy. I didn't think it would be that hard to admit, but for some reason, with her, everything is more difficult.

The play of emotions across her face is lightning fast, confusion, frustration and sorrow all take a turn before it settles into introspective as she finally breaks eye contact and stares unseeing into the night.

"There's so much about this city and it's people that I just don't understand." There's little inflection in her voice when she says this. Mostly, she just seems lost. Then she turns back, "Will you tell me about it? What happened to you? I want to understand."

Her eyes are concerned, completely sincere and the last reaction I expected. It seems she genuinely wants to know and is readily admitting that she needs help.

When talking to Asami, subjects like this are actively avoided, being from the upper class means there are some things about my life she will never understand and it's best to not talk about it. But maybe with Korra it would be different.

I blink at her for a second then swallow hard. "Okay what do you want to know?"

She folds her hands over crossed legs and says, "Start with the triad."

* * *

Korra

Mako struggles to start but once he does, all the horrifying details come out in a rush.

"Bolin was only eight and in another part of the city when it happened. At the fruit stand my parents owned, I followed my mother around sneaking berries and bothering her with questions about the people walking by. She never acted irritated though, by all my pestering, she just taught me things about life and people and living in the city. She and our dad came to Republic City to make a new life and they were doing pretty well, despite all of the prejudice directed at multicultural families.

I guess it was a shock to our parents that both Bo and I were benders since neither of them was, especially since we're two different types of bending. For us, it was exciting and fun but… there was no opportunity for formal training; the only time we used bending was while playing with other kids in the neighborhood, and even then not much. People had a bad habit of harassing the brothers from two nations.

So when a firebender attacked our stand one night, I was almost useless, the guy knocked me aside no problem. Later, bystanders all said the guy was crazy, shouting and raving, giving them no time to act. But we were in Triple Threat territory; they were supposed to protect us. We should have been safe.

I don't remember how much time passes after that but the rush of fear I felt when an expensive car drove up to the curb we're slumped on is something I'll never forget. An… imposing man stepped out; you could tell he was a Triad leader, the fancy car, squinting weary eyes and bodyguards made it obvious. Eyeing the area, the bodies, and… us I guess, Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad for almost two decades approached us with an offer. We could live at the gang's base in exchange for being errand boys.

Angry, confused, with strongly ingrained fear and mistrust for the Triad all befuddling my head, all I could do was grind my teeth and squeeze Bolin's hand too tight. His presence kept me sane. When he first ran up shouting my name loudly, I raced toward him, arresting him before he got close enough to see the bodies.

But he could smell the smoke, and I could see the moment of horror as his nose wrinkled and he recognized the sent of burnt flesh in the air.

I finally understood then, what my mother had always said about loving someone more than yourself… about doing anything to protect them. The only way to keep Bolin and I safe and together was go with the Triad.

So I swallowed my fear and anger and climbed into the back of a car that I knew inspired both terror and hatred in those who saw it. Feelings that will also apply to us the moment we became attached to it.

We never thought of ourselves as gang members, I think I made it clear that Bolin and I would be leaving someday.

In-between errands or prepping food and cleaning in the Butterfly Garden where we lived, Bolin and I trained. That was our ticket out. We both saw what happened to people without power, and we decided together that we would be the best bending brothers the world had ever seen.

On top of that, I still watched people, learning how things in the gang worked, who liked who, where the power was, how to stay unnoticed.

Zolt noticed. He wanted to send me to spy on people, other triads, and pick up valuable information. This was finally an edge, something I had that he wanted. Putting myself in that kind of danger was not something I was willing to do for free though, so I asked Zolt to teach me to bend lightning a—"

Mako halts his compelling narrative to give a huge yawn and I realize we've been up most of the night. During the whole revelation he's animated, sharing and expressing, way more than I expected. I'm almost speechless. But then he stops talking completely, tired eyes lost somewhere in a haunting memory.

"As much as I want to hear more, I think you should get some res." I state firmly, leaning back into the bed of my friends soft fur to hide my regret.

"I do, or you do?" Mako throws back challengingly. My eyes pop right back open and glare at him, "I don—" I start outraged before I notice the twitch of his mouth.

He's teasing me! Grinning despite myself, I quickly glance away to compose my features, "Fine. Whatever, we're BOTH tired ok?" He's grinning now too, and finally relaxes back into Naga's side; closing his eyes "I suppose a few minutes won't hurt."

* * *

Bolin

This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Wow, that's a cool move. This CAN NOT be happening.

Everything seems so surreal onstage; the noisy crowd, the scary punch happy people holding our arms and especially the sight of Boss, of Lightening Bolt Zolt _losing_ a fight. If Zolt hadn't been a presence in my life for the last six years, I would have thought this was a play with perfect timing and choreography, as Amon swings around to place his hands on Zolts neck and forehead. Lightening shrinks becoming fire until nothing is coming out of Zolts hands and he drops to the floor.

That's when I start to panic.

What just happened? Is taking someone's bending away really possible?

Is it MIND-CONTROL?!

Revolution, spirits, benders, equality… My head is spinning trying to make sense of everything. This guy is blaming us for everything wrong in the city? And he can take away bending? Is that right? Is that why Jin's normally stoic face is panicked as he's roughly shoved onto center stage?

Think. Calm down and think. Usually in dangerous situations, Mako and I are together, but I'm alone this time.

Jin drops to the floor, twitching like the others, gazing in horror at his hands. It doesn't take a genius to know he's trying and failing to bend. They drag him off stage and we share a brief look of shock and terror before a trickle of sweat drips into my eye and he's gone.

I shake out my damp mop looking over to the only other person on the stage, Amon. He stands calm, eerie, as though appreciating the beauty of the cityscape from a tall building.

My hands are untied; I'm shoved forward, and automatically assume a fighting stance… but then, I let my arms fall. Fighting didn't seem to help any of the others and I get the feeling, this guy likes talking.

"I don't understand." I say loud enough for the crowd to here, nervously rubbing my freed wrists. "You say that benders are the reason for inequality but if that were true my brother and I wouldn't be homeless."

Amon who had made a step towards me, stops. I can't see any facial expression but I can tell he's listening so, internally scrambling, I go on.

"I mean… it doesn't make any sense. Not all the rich people in the city are benders and most of the benders in the city have menial working jobs anyway. Bending doesn't change weather or not someone is rich or poor or… or greedy or kind. Blaming bending for the poverty in this city is like saying that smart people have an unfair advantage over the rest of us, and should be attacked. It just doesn't make sense."

The whole room is waiting for a prompt attack, verbal or physical, either way my breath is already coming in little pants. I run a hand through my sodden hair.

When he finally does speak, it's in the unnervingly calm voice of a man in utter control of a particular situation.

"I recognize you." He says, slowly prowling forward. "Bolin, isn't it? An orphan from the slum districts… Until recently, that is. Tell me, how is it that you and you're brother escaped poverty?"

Shit. He's closing in to stand right before me, tall and threatening. I swallow so hard I think my Adams apple is bruised.

"We haven't escaped it. Every day—"

"But you have escaped! You live in the very place where bending is fundamentally hailed as divinity. So I'll ask you again, how is it that you no longer live on the streets?"

His manner is animated, demanding as he gestures toward the city and back at me.

I know what he want's me to say…

"Bending," I finally choke out. Under the mask, I can almost see a triumphant smile as he straightens from leaning over me.

But instead of Amon's antagonizing voice, I hear from the crowd, "Yes bending!" and miraculously, Mako leaps up onto the high stage. "He's a bender and he uses his abilities to gain _just a little_ leverage in this world. But it's not enough… it's _never_ enough! No matter what we do it's always a struggle just to feed ourselves, to live. You say bending creates an imbalance? You're wrong. The only thing creating an imbalance in this city is money, and the few people who have it."

Silence. It's hard to argue with Mako when he's like this, all fired up about injustice and discrimination. It's hard to contain my first reaction of screaming and jumping on him, but I settle for clasping my own hands together, fighting off tears.

Amon takes a step forward, as if with a rebuttal, and I'm immediately back in combat mode, but he doesn't get the chance make a move.

Instead, the sound of an explosion and a wave of moist, white air surrounds me first and then the screaming starts.

We're lost in a sea of fog but I can feel the heat of Mako's firebending as he lets off a huge burst in Amon's direction, then he whirls around shoving me, "Run Bolin!"

"Mako! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!"

"I know Bo, come on!" Leading the way, Mako leaps off stage dodging attacks and I hurl myself after him.

A dark shape swings at me out of nowhere and I duck back instinctually, shifting into my rooted stance and punching back with both fists, feeling them make contact as the body collapses.

Mako's firebending gives him away ahead of me and I dash to catch up, ducking to avoid another assault, he grabs hold of me as I reach him and we switch enemies, efficiently knocking them out. Breathing heavily, mostly blind and frantically trying to get out, we stumble through blank hallways and finally out a side door, steam billowing out in our wake.

Between heaves, Mako has time to gasp out, "We're supposed to meet Korra here!" before a mustachioed man wielding dual fighting sticks hurdles through the doorway we just vacated.

Agile flips get him within punching distance of Mako while I shoot small accurate projectile at his back. He manages to get a good hit on Mako's stomach before my fire draws his attention. Darting at me way faster than I'm ready for, he sends me scrambling back, haphazardly throwing shoddy barriers up between us. Then I manage to shove him back with a series of fist-sized rocks by which time Mako's recovered and is on the offensive again, we come at him in a pincher move.

Then for a moment it seems as if time slows, we close in, landing a few hits then taking a few from his batons. But this time, when his sticks make contact with our bodies, an electrical current is conducted straight into our nervous systems.

We go down screaming.

I've seen people get electrocuted before, but I've never felt the white hot fire lace up through my bones, emptying the mind of all thoughts except escape and the time before pain.

Twitching on the ground I hear from somewhere above me a soft, raspy voice, "You benders need to learn, there's no place in world for you anymore" followed by a tremendous rumble and a fading shout.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet."

Still dazed I look up to see our attacker gone and a beautiful angle bathed in lamplight has replaced him. Korra has a fierce no-nonsense edge to her as she releases a sharp whistle, then reaches for our arms to help us up.

"Get up, let's go!" She commands as a massive, panting, furry white blur races up to us. I hysterically climb aboard the mythical creature, holding tight to Mako who is holding tight to Korra who is reassuringly in control as she urges the creature into a mad dash through the once ordinary streets.


End file.
